


He Really Loves to Paint

by jujitsuelf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Painting, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for  - SGA - Evan Lorne - he loves to paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Really Loves to Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> *** 
> 
> prompt left by mirrored-illusions at fic_promptly

Evan Lorne was a good officer. He was proud of the fact that his superiors described him as ‘solid’ and ‘reliable’. Ever since he was a kid, he’d dreamed of joining the military when he grew up and so far, he was pretty much living his dream. Even the red tape and paperwork which came with being a Major didn’t really bother him, he took it all in his stride.

He wasn’t quite certain why he volunteered to be posted to Atlantis. He’d never really considered himself to be the type to long for adventure, career choice notwithstanding. But the first time he took his paint and canvas out to one of Atlantis’ lonely piers and gazed back at the city’s towering spires and elegant, angular architecture, he knew exactly why he’d stepped through the ‘gate.

The artistic side of his soul, the one his mother had done her best to nurture, rejoiced at having such an amazing subject to capture. Evan knew that was what had prompted him to leave Earth and home and come out to an unknown fate in an unfamiliar galaxy. Out here, everything was new. Nothing had been done before, everything he put on canvas was a first. He was the first human to attempt to embody Atlantis’ grandeur by way of paint. His was the first brush to tentatively try to copy the way Atlantis reached for the sky with slim, pointed fingers of glass and metal. He was the first to record what she looked like with a human population.

Evan Lorne loved his job, yes. But he loved Atlantis and the wondrous things she gave him to paint, even more.


End file.
